Cold Nights
by fangirlfl27
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have eavesdropped on her but he couldn't help it. Castle cares too much about her to not make sure she is okay, but when will she finally open up to her. Set sometime in season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my very first story ever! I love reading these, and i thought it would be fun trying to write one myself, so here it is. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Write me reviews at the end and tell me what you think. Also i would love some suggestions on how to continue the story, thanks guys!

* * *

Castle looked up to see the tiny snowflakes starting to fall. It was a bone-chilling cold night, a little too cold for a November night than he liked. He reached for his keys and unlocked his car. He was just about to get in when he was stopped in his tracks. He heard Beckett. She sounded distressed, almost hurt. He turned around to see where she was, but she was nowhere in sight. He told himself to get in his car and drive away, to leave her alone, not to get involved. He knew better, but he shut his door and went to look for her. He walked around the building of the precinct, following the sound of her voice. He turned the corner and finally saw her. She was talking on the phone. He stood there in total awe of her. She was so beautiful without even trying. She stood there alone, in the back of building, hand on her hip. He then looked down her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Examining her up and down over and over again as if he has never looked her, memorizing her in this exact position.

"Josh, I can't handle this right now. I've had a long day and I'm not in the mood to argue with you, I have to finish my paperwork so I can go home..."

Castle knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping on her but he just couldn't help himself. Her voice just drew him in. Gluing him in the spot, incapable of moving even if he wanted to, which he did, right? Finally he came to his senses and started to walk away, when she looked up and locked eyes with him.

"I really have to go, we'll discuss this later. " She continued as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She always admired his eyes. Every time she looked into them, she found exactly what she needed. They said everything that Castle wouldn't, and she liked having that against him. As she put her phone back in her pocket, she looked at him and said, "When did you get there?"

"I was about to leave, when I heard you talking. You sounded upset so I can to see if you were okay, but you were on the phone. " He knew not to say too much, on the factor that he didn't want her to run.

She just gave him her famous smirk and said, "didn't your mother ever teach you no to eavesdrop on people's conversations?"

"Detective Beckett, I'm insulted. Eavesdropping, never. I only came to make sure that you were okay. It is late and cold. You can never be too sure." He gave her that devilish smile of his, putting on the charm. He knew better than to use his try to charm her, but he couldn't help himself.

"You know as well as the next person that I am more than capable of taking care of myself", she didn't like when people felt the need to keep her safe. She could do it by herself. After all, she was trained to keep others safe.

Castle knew this fact very well. Kate has saved his life numerous times. He always felt safer around her. But he couldn't help his need to protect her. He cared about her so much and took every precaution to make sure that she was okay. She was the most strong willed, remarkable woman he has ever had the privilege of meeting. It was those very reasons that he did this, because she was so strong that he craved to chip every single wall down she had and see her vulnerable side. He loved her. He didn't lie to himself, he did since the day he laid eyes on her. "Beckett, you can never be too sure. It is a cold, dark, November night. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after the day we've had. Why don't I drive you home?"

She searched his eyes for the reasoning behind his proposal. All she found was the caring look he always gave her. The very same look to make her want to take him in her arms and show him just okay she was, but she knew she couldn't do that. He was her partner, to some extent, and couldn't risk losing that. Plus she was now in a relationship with Josh. So she sighed and said, "Thank you Castle but it's late. I'm sure by now Alexis misses you, and I need to do paperwork."

Locking eyes with her, he continued, "You work too hard detective, there is plenty of time for paperwork another day. Call it a night, and let me drive you home. I insist. Besides, Alexis is out with Ashley, I'm sure she won't even know if I'm late."

"Fine." She huffed and followed him to the car. She knew that this was a bad idea. Being in close proximities with Castle was never a good idea. She was very good at pushing all of her feelings away but with all going on lately, with him constantly pushing her buttons, comforting her, she didn't know if she could hold back anymore. She hoped that with her being with Josh would ensure that Castle was just being friendly.

They walked to the car in silence. When they got to the car, Castle walked around to the passenger door and opened it for her. She thanked him and got in. He quickly walked around to the driver door and got in, turning the car in waiting for it to warm up. He looked over and saw her shivering. He knew it was cold, but he hated himself for not seeing how cold she really was. He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it up and down, hoping the friction would warm her up a little. Finally he looked up to find her staring at him with wide eyes.

She sat there while he rubbed her leg in pure shock. She wasn't expecting him to do that, but even more, she wasn't expecting her body's reaction to his touch. It pulled at her insides, making everything in its path tingle. It took all her strength not to leave over and just kiss him. She longed to feel his warm lips over hers. She imaged how they would feel gently touching hers, biting at her lower lip, tongue slightly brushing over hers. She snapped out of it when she realized she was staring at him, and he stopped rubbing her leg.

He withdrew his hand and grabbed the steering wheel, threw the car in drive and pulled out quickly, making sure not to make eye contact anymore. The way she was looking at him confused him. He had never seen it in her eyes before, it was a look of….want. He didn't think it could be true. He knew that he had to take her home now before he tried anything stupid and pushed her away further. He drove franticly knowing that he need to get her somewhere where they could talk. He was not about to let this moment go. They needed to talk.

* * *

Write some reviews!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett stared out the window, not knowing what do to. The way he just looked at her has got her all hot and bothered. There was a glint in his eyes, but then he snatched his hand back and wouldn't look at her. She was embarrassed. Usually she could play everything off, acting like he had no effect on her, but tonight he caught her off guard. He saw it in her, she knows he did. But the lingering question was, what was he going to do with that knowledge? Finally they pulled up to her apartment and she finally relaxed a little knowing it would all be over soon. She would go to bed, and tomorrow they would act as if nothing happened.

Castle finally broke the silence, "do you want me to walk you to your door?" he asked already knowing the answer. But he wouldn't let her turn him down, so before she could even answer, he was at her door helping her out. The elevator ride to her apartment was a little awkward, both standing on opposite sides of the small space, not wanting a repeat of the car. Castle concentrated on the titles of the floor, disabling him to make eye contact with her. Finally they got to her floor and walked to her door. He still wanted to talk about what happened in the car before, not wanting to let go that moment. "Want to have a cup of coffee, before I bid you goodnight?" he asked, hopeful that she wouldn't turn him down

She finally made eye contact with him. She wanted to say that she would rather just go to bed, and go in alone. Mentally she was fighting whether or not to let him in, knowing that she might regret it. But once she looked into his blue eyes, all logic flew out the window. It was hard to say no to him, it was Richard Castle for heaven's sake, charming, devilish smile, and handsome Richard Castle. How was she supposed to say no to that? "I guess that could be okay." She said a little nervously, hoping her conscience wasn't right about how bad of an idea this was. With that, she opened the door and walked into her apartment. "Why don't you make some coffee while I change out of my work clothes" she said walking towards her bedroom. But before she could change, she had to take a detour to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face to calm her down. It was just Castle. Her partner. He had been in her apartment many times before, there was no reason to get worked up. So she dried off her face and went to her room to change.

Castle made his way to the kitchen and started to make some coffee. Once she was completely out of his sight, he took a long deep breath and leaned back against the counter. Why was he so worked up? He had been over her apartment many times before. But then he imagined what she was doing right now. She was changing. In just two rooms over, Kate Beckett was taking off all her clothes. He pictured her in a black lace bra with matching panties. Nothing too fancy, but just enough to make him drool a little. He knew that she wasn't the type to go for anything too sexy, but she didn't need to. Anything that she wore always looked good on her. To him, she was perfect. His mind wondered on, thinking about walking over to her bedroom and helping her change, or more like helping her get out of her clothes. He chuckled at the thought of her face if he did walk into her bedroom. He was forced out of his happy day dream by the sound of Kate walking out of her bedroom. Man she really did look good in anything. She had pulled her hair back, which was now in a messy bun that fell loosely over her face. She was wearing a lavender colored t-shirt and a pair of old sweatpants that looked like she had been painting in. Seeing her like this, comfortable and free made him smile. He loved to see her out of work, not having to worry about finding the next murderer or the next lead, it was refreshing. She started walking into the kitchen when Castle started, "uh uh. I don't think so. I know exactly how you like your coffee. Just get comfortable and I'll make it." and with that he turned his attention to the coffee machine.

"Thanks" she said without even protesting. She knew there was no point, he was going to make it for her either way. So she just went and sat on her couch waiting for him to join her in the living room. Finally he returned with two cups in his hand. He handed her one and sat in the chair to her left. "Mmm smells delicious, thank you Castle"

"Anytime detective." He watched her and she took a sip. She slightly titled the cup back and closed her eyes, almost as if it was too good to look. He enjoyed how content she looked. They stayed in silence for a couple minutes before he choked on his coffee a little at the sight of Kate taking her hair out of her bun and running her fingers through it. The way her curls feel over her shoulders was breath taking.

"Drink much?" she asked as she laughed at the sight of Castle trying to recover.

He laughed, a little at himself, but mostly out of joy from Kate laughing at him. He wanted to bring up what happened in the car, but he didn't know how. With her, he had to be extra careful. Anything too over the top and she would push him back further, something he didn't want. As he thought of ways to bring it up in conversation, he forgot the fact that he was in her living room, with her watching him. She cleared her throat and he looked up to find her looking directly at him.

"I can hear you thinking from here Castle, what's going on in your mind?" she asked, not completely sure she wanted to answer.

He pondered a little to find a way to be subtle with it, but gave up and finally spilled, "I can't stop thinking about what happened in the car, on the way here." He looked up searching her eyes for any hint of what she was thinking. She just kept looking at him, stunned, not knowing what to say.

"Castle, there is nothing to think about. You offered me a ride home and I took it." she had to play it off.

"Kate, I'm not buying that. When I was rubbing your leg, I saw the look in your eyes. I have never seen that look in your eyes before. Once I started touching you, something changed. I felt in, not only in you but in myself, in the atmosphere. Just talk to me" at this point, it had turned into a plea.

She just sat there. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She wanted him to pick her up and carry her off to her bedroom. She wanted to call Josh right then and there and break up with him. But she couldn't. This was Castle. He is a charmer, and she was just another girl to fall for it. No, she takes that back. She wasn't just another girl to him. She knew that, right? "Castle, I think you need to leave. Its late and I don't think you are thinking straight". She stood up and started to walk towards the door. But he did her one better.

He stood up, right in front of her. Blocking her way to door. He needed to prove to himself, and to her that there was something more. There always was. He reached up and ran his fingers over her jaw line. He felt her shiver, hoping that it was from his touch.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, longing for more. He played with her loose curls, wrapping then around his finger and slowly letting them go. She needed to stop this, it had to end. "Castle" she breathed out

"Hmmm?" he mumbled, caught up in playing with her hair and running his hand along her cheeks and jaw line.

"Castle, you have to stop. This can't happen. You know the rule, you are my partner. It won't work" she didn't even believe those words herself, she knew for sure Castle wouldn't.

He continued his assault with his hands. Her smell hypnotizing him, there was no going back now. Slowly he leaned in a little getting so close, he could her breath on his lips. It made him tingle a little. "Kate, let it happen. Please." He needed it. Being this close, feeling her touch, he couldn't hold out any longer, he needed to kiss her.

"Okay" she let out. And leaned in. In her mind she was screaming. It was finally going to happen. Maybe after this, she wouldn't get so worked up every time he talked, just by the movement of his lips. Then just as his lips brushed hers. There was a knock at her door. She jolted back, and realized what just almost happened. Stunned, she stood there. Finally she came back to the real world and rushed to get the door. THIS BETTER BE GOOD, she thought as she opened the door. She then locked eyes with no other than Josh. "Josh, what are you doing here?" she asked a little shaken up, knowing that Castle was standing in her living room. Shit.

He was so furious when someone knocked. Whoever it was, had the worst timing ever. He sat back down hoping her little visitor would leave quickly. But then he saw Josh walk past her and came right in. Shit. How could he have been so stupid? She had a boyfriend and here he was trying to kiss her, in her living room!

"Oh Castle, what are you doing here?" Joshed asked, a little suspicious due to the look on Castle face. He then turned to Kate and continued, "When you didn't call me back, I thought I would stop by on my way home from work to make sure you were okay. But I didn't know you were having company over." He then looked back at Castle.

"Actually Josh, we were just going over a case from today, but we can always talk about it at work. Right Kate? So I guess I'll just be on my way out. I don't want to interrupt anything. Always a pleasure seeing you Josh. Kate, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Castle got up and walked out the door. Pissed at himself for letting it get out of hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Everything in this story is borrowed, all credit goes to ABC**

**AN: hey guys new chapter yay! Updates are going to be a little random right now with everything before winter break and stuff but i'm going to try my hardest to get them out for you guys. But i would greatly appreciate your reviews like what you have to say about the story and where to take it from here! THANKS!**

* * *

Josh sat down on her couch, staring at her, waiting for her to join him. "Babe are you okay?" he asked as he glanced over at her still frozen by the door. "Is it the case? Because you know I am always here if you need to talk about it"

Kate snapped out of it and slowly walked over and joined Josh on the couch. "No, the case is a normal run of the mill murder. I'm just tired, it's been a long day." She knew by the look on his face that he wasn't buying it. "But thank you for coming over, I appreciate it." she quickly added trying to persuade him. He then moved closer on the couch and put his hand on her leg, exactly where Castle's was earlier that night. It didn't have the same effect on her. Something wasn't right. She simply smiled and put her hand on his, drawing circles with her thumb.

Josh could feel the change in her, she wasn't herself. He thought about what he had walked into. Could it be possible that there was more to their partnership that he didn't know about? He made himself suppress that thought and refused to acknowledge it. She was his girlfriend, and he wasn't about to lose her to some writer guy. He got even closer and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. And moved to deepen the kiss, but was rejected by her. She put her hands on his chest and pushed back.

When he leaned in, she just felt that it wasn't right. This is not how this should be. "Josh, I think you should go. I just can't do this right now. I need to get back in the right mind set and..." she stopped abruptly not knowing how else to continue. Hear head was going in circles and could not process anything else to say. She looked into his eyes and saw the anger behind them. She sighed loudly and covered her face with her hands and just sat there, hoping that he would leave.

He was furious. This was really how it was going to happen? Not on his watch. "Kate, you can't be serious right now. Is this about Castle?"

Her eyes jolted up. She didn't expect that coming from him. "What?" was all she could say.

"Oh god Kate, let's be honest. I see the way he looks at you. It's almost like you're a glass vase and he's being careful not to brake you. You can't sit there and tell me you don't know that. I tried to tell myself that you didn't have feelings for him, I mean after all you agreed to be my girlfriend. I thought that maybe I was just being overprotective. But I really don't know anymore."

"He is my partner, he is just watching my back. It's what we do." She said almost lying to herself.

"Kate. We all know that he wants more than a work relationship with you." He said now staring her directly in the eyes

"It's not like that!" at this point, she was getting mad too. She didn't want to fight with him, but she couldn't hold back. "I think that you're worried that I'm going to leave you for him. Stop acting like a jealous 14 year old. I work with him. That's it"

"I'm not buying it. You may not be able to see it yet, but I do. He practically got up and ran out the door when I walked in. What was going on before I got here Kate?" he paused to gauge her reaction, "Actually, I don't want to know. I should probably go now." He said walking toward the door. But then he stopped and turned back to Kate. He took two steps towards her and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Kate, you need to decide what you really want before someone gets hurt" He then turned and walked out the door, leaving Kate broken and speechless in her living room.

Kate went into her room, crawled into bed, and silently sobbed and fell asleep.

* * *

Castle sat in his study thinking about all the events of the night. It was going so well until Josh showed up. He remembered how she looked as he ran his fingers over her jaw line. Her skin was soft and warm to her touch. Her eyes closed and she sighed and let into desire. The sensations running through his body and the shiver he felt run down his entire spine. And the force that pulled them together. So close, yet so far away. The way her breath hitched when she felt him breaths on her lips. How she oh so gently bit at her bottom lip in anticipation of the kiss to come. The spark that flowed through their bodies together as their lips met for the brief second before interrupted by Josh. Arg Josh. Castle was so mad at himself for letting it get out of hand. She had a boyfriend. How could he be mad? Kate wasn't his. This thought caused a pain in his heart. She belonged with him, not Josh.

He knew that he needed to win her over and soon. He didn't know how long he could last. With coming so close to kissing her, he wanted, no needed to satisfy the desire to actually kiss her. But he has tried everything since the day her met her. She always chose other guys over him. Like tonight, she chose Josh over him. Castle thought to himself that maybe he had been making these things up in his head. Maybe she didn't want him. He slammed his head down on his desk, not wanting to continue that thought. He was just about to retire when his phone rang. He looked at the screen to find Gina's name pop up. He sent it to voicemail, not wanting to talk about Nikki Heat. It only brought him back to Kate, which he had enough of at this point, and with that he retired to bed, hoping tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Kate was sitting at her desk. It was almost noon and Castle was nowhere to be found. There was no case that day so there was no reason to call him. But it wasn't right. Even on his off days, he would come in when he woke up. Trying to focus, Kate looked back at her paper. Just as she was about to give up, she heard someone clear their throat close by. She knew that sound, Castle had arrived. He handed her a coffee and sat down in his chair.

"Good morning Detective." He said.

She looked up and threw that smirk his way, "Castle, it's almost noon"

"Late night, that's all"

"Well I hope that we didn't interrupt you, there have been no cases today. Just paperwork. But you are welcome to stick around and do your fair share." She said knowing that he wouldn't participate.

"I just rather sit here, you know just research for the next book." He looked up, flashing that devilish smile.

They sat in silence while Kate continued to work on her paperwork. Castle wanted to bring up what had happened in her apartment, or more importantly what didn't happened. But in the middle of the bullpen was neither the time or place, so he bit his tongue. Then his phone rang. Loud.

Castle looked at the screen and saw Rebecca's name flashing. He had met her during one of her book signings and called her last night, in hopes of asking her out. But no with a clear mind, he wasn't so sure he wanted to anymore.

Castle looked at Kate, "I better take this", then got up and went to the break room.

Kate rolled her chair over a little, to be in hearing distance of the room.

"Hello, Castle here"

"Oh, Castle! What a pleasure to hear from you again. I thought I was going to have to track you down on your next book signing" the mysterious women on the phone said.

He laughed slightly, "No that won't be necessary, I'll do you one better. How about I take you out, say 8 o'clock tonight?"

"Sounds wonderful, I'll see you then handsome."

Castle hung up, turned around and started walking back towards Castle.

Kate scooted back to what she was doing, and tried to act busy.

Castle saw her listening, it pained a little, but he needed to keep busy. Kate was still with Josh and the last thing he needed was free time to think about her. So he kept walking and sat back down in his chair.

"Hot date tonight?" she joked

"Detective, didn't anyone ever tell you not to eavesdrop on somebody's conversation? But as a matter of fact I do." He said as he made sure not to make eye contact with her. He didn't think he could handle it.

She laughed nervously; "Way to steal my line" she said as she remembered how everything started last night.

They stayed in silence only occasional interruptions when Castle offered up some more of his crazy theories on how things should have happened. Kate was finishing up her last case when someone called her name.

Kate looked up and saw Josh walking out of the elevator. Oh, this cannot be happening she thought. Her face must have said the same thing as she saw Castle face turn to confusion.

"Beckett, what's wrong?" he asked, turning in the direction of her eyes. "Oh I see…" Castle stopped, now feeling out of place.

Kate stood up and walked over to him. "Josh, what are you doing here? I'm working."

Josh just looked at her, then past her to Castle, "I had a break and I wanted to come see you, maybe take you out for your lunch break, you don't seem too busy"

Kate took his hand and led him to the break room. "Josh I don't think that is a good idea. Why don't we go out after I get off?"

"I work tonight, you know that." He continued searching her eyes.

Kate was off guard, she stumbled on with her words, "Josh, I can't. I might get called in or something, and I can't leave Cas…" she started knowing not to finish that thought.

"Can't leave Castle? I'm sure that he will be just fine without you, come on"

"I'm sure he can, but I just can't leave. Maybe some other time"

"Kate, this is getting ridiculous. You're not his babysitter"

"I don't want to have this conversation here. Please, just go back to work and I will call you later." She had to get him out of here, things were about to escalade.

"To have _this conversation_, what do you mean this conversation?! I simply came to take my girlfriend out to lunch and you say you can't have this conversation here."

"I can't do this anymore Josh. I stay up at night thinking about you. You deserve better than me. You knew that I had walls and you slowly tried to chip them down. But I feel like I'm rebuilding them as I go. I want to let you in. but I can't, you need to be with someone who will love you and completely let you in. To give you everything that I can't. You are the prefect man, but just not for me." At this point she was crying.

Josh looked up at her. He took two steps towards her and embraced her in his arms. He pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kate, don't let anything hold you back. You will get there eventually if you just let someone in." he started to walk away and turned around to add one more thought, "Kate?"

"Yes?" she adds, shaken.

"He's a good man." And with that, he turned and walked out of the precinct.

Kate couldn't believe what just happened. But it was for the better. She walked out of the break room and locked eyes with Castle. She dropped her eyes to the floor and head straight to the bathroom. She couldn't face Castle just yet.

* * *

**Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out what happens! **

**Write me some reviews and tell me what you want to happen, i love to hear what you guys have to say!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not Castle or anything else

A/N: Well this chapter i found very hard to write. I rewrote it many times and im not sure i got it right. But After rewriting it like 5 times i figured it was good enough I hope you guys still like it and please review. **I need some help with the next couple of chapters so please if you could give you some suggestions or even if you want to collaborative in writing this, that would be great!**! thanks guys

* * *

Beckett splashed cold water on her face, trying to wake herself up. This couldn't be happening, not now. No. No. The universe must have something against us. Josh came in to simply ask to take her out to lunch and it ended with her breaking up with him. Wow, and if this day couldn't get any worse Castle had a date. Out of all times, he chooses tonight to grow some and ask another girl out. Arg, she never was good at timing. Realizing that she had been in the bathroom for quite some time, she looked at herself in the mirror, gathered her thoughts and walked out the door. She had to face it some time or another.

She saw him there, sitting at her desk like he always did, yet somehow it was different this time. She locked eyes with him; they were filled with promise, like an aged wine, only to get better with time. Time to get to know each other in a whole new light, better yet a whole new light. She sat down and with a sigh she looked at him.

"Um detective, is something wrong?" he asked with a gentle look in her eyes

"No, I'm fine." Not knowing what to say to him

"Alright, well I guess we could get back to the case then, right?" he winked at her.

He knew. He had to. That wink, it was suggesting things…Oh my god. Not even an hour after her and Josh broke up and he was already driving her wild. She needed to clear her head, get out of here quick. Wait, no she couldn't run. That is what old Kate would do. If she wanted this to work, she was going to have to step out of her comfort zone. Oh the devious things she would do….

"Kate, earth to Detective!" Castle said waving his hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Castle" she said snapping out of her fan…no it was just a daydream. Oh man was this was going to be bad.

"Anyway like I was saying, I think that he was a professional time traveler, sent back to this day to stop a an everlasting time warp from opening up and swallowing the whole world. But someone caught on to his plan and froze him to stop the time continuum all together." He flashed his devilish smirk her way.

"Castle, I think we need to think more on a factual basis. Let's see what Lanie has to say. If nothing comes up, then we can investigate your theory" she said and she winked at him and turned to walk to the morgue. Not hearing him follow, she looked over her shoulder, "Castle, you coming?"

"I can't, I have my date. And I need to go get ready and pick her up and if I don't want to be and hour later I better leave no. But I will call you later." He said walking out

Detective Kate Beckett just winked at him, and he was leaving? What was wrong with him? But there was nothing he could do he had a date and he wasn't the type of man to stand a girl up. Fuck me. He swore at himself as her walked into the elevator doors and saw Beckett standing there dumbfounded over him leaving.

Kate walked straight into the morgue and took one look at Lanie and said, "He left."

Lanie was confused. She had no idea what her friend was even talking about and she just rambling.

"I winked at him, sending the signals and he said he had a date and just left." She finished, completely out of breath as this point.

"I am sure that everything will be just fine. This happens in relationships. You will fight. You will want it when he doesn't and vice versa." Lanie continued trying to make sense of why her friend was freaking out so bad over something small.

"Lanie, I'm not talking about Josh."

"You're talking about writer boy aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm in bad."

"Kate, you know Castle. He is not that type of man" she frowned at her

"Lanie what do you mean, that type of man?" she gasped.

"You know he would never make a move on you while you're with Josh. You can't have both; you need to pick one of them"

Kate broke out laughing realizing that the news had not yet traveled to the morgue yet. Guess it's true what they say, two can keep a secret if one of them is dead. "Boy Lanie, you are behind on things. Josh and I broke up this evening"

Lanie sat in content while Kate described what happened with Josh in the break room, then how she tried to make hints to Castle and finally how he left for his date, only chipping in a "oh really" every so often. Kate really surprised her. "It's about goddamn time you saw the light. Everyone had watched you two dance around each other for years" she gleamed at her friend across the counter.

Kate saw it in her eyes, "Really Lanie, even you?" she sarcastically yelled at her.

Lanie throw her a puzzling look

"Let me guess, you are now going to win the bet?"

She just laughed and said, "I'll take you out for a drink to celebrate. Both of us won in the end" she winked. "But more importantly you need to go, get dressed up and show that skank just whose man she is messing with.

With that Kate hugged her and walked out, heart set on revenge.

Castle took her to a nice Italian restaurant in the city, out of her request. He just figured it was her favorite place. The food was excellent and the view of the city was even better. They continued to chat all throughout the dinner but the only thing really on his mind was Beckett. The way she was acting today had him puzzled and he wanted to talk about it.

"Castle?" his date asked politely, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He looked up, "Yes?"

"I know this is going to sound very awful but I need to come clean why I agreed to go on this date with you."

He shot her a puzzled look and she continued

"Well you see, I was dating this guy Max for about 9 months. I thought everything was going great. But then I found out he was cheating on me. When I confronted him about it, we got into a huge fight and broke up"

He now felt even worse knowing that he wasn't even truly interested in her.

"And well I found out that she works here, and comes to see her every night during his break. Well I really wanted to make him jealous. I wanted to show him that I didn't need him and that I could do better. And then you called me. I mean what says I can do better than dating a famous millionaire writer?"

He laughed now feeling better. They were both using each other. Her to make her ex jealous and him to get his mind off of Kate.

Next thing Castle knew, his face was being attacked by hers. She had jumped across the table and was no sloppily kissing him and running his fingers through his hair. Finally he pushed her back and just stared at her, bewildered.

"He's looking, please just play along." She practically begged.

Who was he to deny this girl some sort of happiness, even if it was a roundabout way of giving it to her? So he leaned back in and took control of her lips and her face with his hands in one swift motion.

He pulled away from the kiss at the sound of glasses being broken. A woman had just ran into the waiter, as he saw her now laying on the floor covered in drinks. He couldn't but help feel bad for the woman. She quickly got up and tried to recover. Then he made eye contact with her. It was Beckett. She mad a complete 180 and turned and walked out of the restaurant.

What was she doing here? Had she followed him? Oh my god, had she just seen that kiss? That must have been why she just ran out of her as fast as she could. He got up about to run after her when he forgot about his date. He looked back at her.

"I am so sorry, but that was...um that was my partner from work….she was...umm…." not knowing how to explain what was going on.

"Rick, it's okay I understand. Obvious that girl has feelings for you or she wouldn't have been here. Go. Go get her, but don't mess it up." She said as she gestured towards the door.

He made a run for it. Bolting to the door, hoping to catch up to her. He ran right outside and looked up and down the street, but she was nowhere in sight. He knew it was bad. He grabbed his keys and got into his car. He had to go and see her; she was going to hear him out. It wasn't what it seemed like.

How was she so stupid? What on earth was she even thinking? I mean did she just expect to happen? For her to just walk in there and tell her she had the hots for him and for him to just get up and leave with her? Oh my. She had it bad. And now it backfired on her. Here she was sitting in her living room soaked in drinks and alone. Alone was the worst part. She hated herself.

She was about to go and change when there was a knock on her door. She was not in the mood to answer it and decided to just stay put. If she didn't answer, they would just go away. They knocked again and again. Finally just when she thought they were about to give up she heard a sigh and a thud, almost as if they hit their head on their door.

"Kate, I know you're in there open up" Shit, it was Castle.

She was in no shape to handle him right now. "Go away Castle, I'm not in the mood!" she yelled, hopefully forceful enough for him to take the hint.

"Kate, please. Just let me explain. It wasn't what it looked like"

Kate didn't know what else to do. There was nothing to explain. She saw what she did, nothing to it. "Castle there is nothing you need to explain. I saw what I did. But it doesn't matter because we're not together. You can do whatever you please, where ever you please. Now go AWAY!" she screamed

It took Castle back a little. She was hurt. That's it. He told himself that he wouldn't but now he was forced to take drastic measures. He picked her lock open, and walked right in.

She gasped when he walked through the door taking off his coat and closing it behind him. "Castle how the hell did you get in?"

"Part of research for my first book, I learned how to pick a lock." He smiled at the amusement. His smile slowly faded as he took a deep breath and sat down. "Look Kate, tonight what you saw, it really what you think."

"Not what I think, really? Cuz I'm pretty sure I saw you sticking your tongue down that girl's throat in the middle of a restaurant."

"Yes, that may be true but it wasn't like that…" trying to how to explain it all. He just looked at her and knew that if he wanted to get past there he just had to tell her the truth.

"Castle I really don't care. Honestly, it's your life and if you wanted to play tonsil hockey like a horny 15-year-old in the middle of a restaurant then you go right ahead." She had heard enough and wanted him to leave, now. She got up and started walking to the door.

It's now or never he thought. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the couch, "Kate just listen to me. If you're going to be mad, then fine be it. But at least let me explain first. The only reason why she went on a date with me is because her boyfriend cheated on her and she wanted to make him jealous. His new girlfriend works there and she knew she would see him there. But when her ex walked in and she saw him, she lost control and jumped me, making sure he would see." He took a deep breath

"That's not what I saw, I saw you lean in, grab the back of her neck and assault her lips" she said, cursing at herself as her mind wandered to him doing the same thing to her right now.

"I will admit I did, but only because after she kissed me I quickly pulled back. Her face was so hurt and she practically begged me to just play along with her little scheme. Saying "what better way to make him jealous than to be out with a handsome famous millionaire writer" and I was not about to hurt her. So I played along. I'm sorry."

"Oh so you're excuse for attacking her face was that you didn't want to hurt her? Please save your breath. I don't really care okay. Now if you excuse me I need to shower."

"You don't care huh? I don't believe that, not one bit. In fact I think you care a lot. Even more than you want to admit to yourself let alone me."

"Well you're mistaken." She kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"Really, than why did you show up at the restaurant tonight? Why did you run out of there as fast as possible when you saw me kissing her? Why haven't you made eye contact with me since I got here? And most importantly, why won't you just admit that you do care? Be honest with me Kate, that's all I'm asking for."

"You want to know why Castle? You really want to know why?" she asked finally making eye contact with him

"Yes, please that's all I want."

"Today I broke up with Josh. But you already knew that because you witnessed the whole thing. Then I finally gave you a subtle hint that I was moving forward with you. I was flirting with you. But you didn't care. You acted like it was nothing and left me there all alone and left for your 'date'" she said with disgust in her voice. "Then I went to Lanie to get her opinion. And for once, I was going to come on to you and show you just how much I actually care, I have cared for a while now. So I showed up at your little date thing, being completely stupid. Thinking that if I just told you, you would leave the date and come with me. Because I'm Kate Beckett that one person that you have been chasing for years. I was ready to let you in." she said holding in the tears. Finally she choked out, "But I walked in on you making out with some girl across the table"

"Oh Kate…" he moved closer and grabbed her hand.

"That's when knew I was too late. I pushed you away time after time. I never gave you a chance. And then when I ready it was too late. I don't deserve you because in all honesty, you are too good of a man for me." She looked into his eyes and he saw the hurt.

"Kate, don't even say that. Do you even know how long I have waited to hear those things from you? I have patiently waiting, making sure you knew just how bad I wanted you, waiting for you to come around. I went out on that date because all I could think about was you. What almost happened before Josh walked in, what could have happened if Josh didn't walk in, and the one that hurt the worst, was what if I was your Josh. I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with you anymore because I felt the need to tell you all these things. But I couldn't. But now, here we are, you broken up with Josh and me no longer on a pity date. So please Kate, don't tell me it's too late for us. Please don't tell me that I deserve better, because it doesn't get any better than you. Please Kate…" he moved even closer this time placing his hand on her thigh rubbing it up and down like he did in the car.

How could she hold back anymore? Not after all that he said, there was no going back, and no Josh to stop them. "Oh Castle, how can I…."

Before she could finish Castle put his finger on her lip to silence her. "When were like this, call me Rick." He winked and leaned in.

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward her, his lips grazing hers ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing a boundary line. Her hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against hers. It was as if every ounce of her wanted his lips on hers, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of her body. He pulled away ever so slightly to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable he seemed to be, "Um Kate, you're a little sticky and taste like Dr. Pepper"

She laughed a little then gazed up at him with pure lust, "Rick, shut up and kiss me" and without any hesitation he pounced on her, pining her down on the couch and captured her lips. This time she pulled back, her gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against hers, one hand slowly but surely tangling into her luscious locks that were messily falling on her face. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, the way his hands entangled in her hair, the pressure of his lips against her, total mind-blowing. Then in one swift motion, she flipped him over and straddled his lap. She looked at him and gave him a "come get me smile" and slowly got up, grabbed him by the time and started to drag him towards the bedroom.

Castle was all for delayed gratification but this was too intense, so he throw he against the hall way and bent to kiss her neck. Biting a little and lightly kissing it right after, leaving a trail all the way down to her collar-bone.

Suddenly Kate's phone rang.

Castle was no affected by the sound but Kate was. Completely out of breath, she said "Castle hold on, that might be work. Just let me get It." and tried to push him back a little but he wouldn't budge.

"Ah let it go to voicemail..." he said against her neck and he moved up and met his lips with hers again. Licking her bottom lip then slightly biting it, causing a small moan to escape from Kate's mouth.

"Castle you know I can't" and gave him a hard push. Finally they separated and she walked over to get her phone. So Castle went to her bedroom and waited for her. Finally after what seemed forever she appeared in the doorway, "Castle we got a body, we need to go, come on."

He got up and walked over to the door, "Damn, everybody in this town time has THE worst timing" pulling her in for a small peck on the lips.

As they walked out the door, Kate grabbed his hand, pulled him in close, got up her tiptoes, and whispered really soft in his ear, "Don't worry, we'll pick up exactly where we left off when we get home tonight….Riiick" she prolonged the middle part of his name, enjoying watching him squirm.

Rick smiled at her and just took her hand guiding her down her hall, knowing that tonight would change both of their lives dramatically, for the good. And he couldn't wait

* * *

well there it is, Chapter 4 done! thanks so much for everyone sticking with this and all the reviews. It means a lot!

**Now please hit that little review button and tell me what you think! Or if you want to collaborate in writing this with me that would be freaking awesome! thanks for everything guys**


End file.
